badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
George gets electrocuted
Peppa Pig used to be one my childhood shows besides "Bear in the Big Blue House", "Teletubbies", etc. But me, my brother and my sister stopped watching Peppa Pig because of an incident that happened in the late 2000s, it happened on the 1st of August, 2013. Once, my sister wanted to get a new Peppa Pig DVD, so I decided to find one on Amazon until I came across a product called "Peppa Pig Lost Episode". I decided to buy the DVD since we were curious. A week later, the DVD arrived. My brother told me it was at the front door and I got the DVD and put it into my PS3. The DVD had no menus, logos, and trailers. It just started the episode, which started off great. but what was strange that there was blood on the title screen and Peppa's eyes were red. But we ignored it and continued. The episode started off with Peppa and George going outside jumping on muddy puddles. Then Peppa says, "Let's lay down on muddy puddles!" and they did so. My brother exclaimed, "Why the hell would they do that?!" I answered, "I don't know." Later, Mummy pig calls Peppa and George in to have a bath. First Peppa has a bath and then George got in. But a blowdryer was near the bath, and George said, "Play with blowdryer!" Mummy pig said "No, George!!! Don't put it in..." but it was too late. George had gotten electrocuted and died. Mummy pig started to cry and told everyone about the bad news. I was horrified, my brother was scared, and my sister got traumatized and started to cry. Everyone went to George's funeral. After the funeral. everyone went to bed, but Peppa woke up from a dream and then for a few seconds, there was silence. But she heard a voice that sounded like George, and it said, "Nobody saved me..." Peppa started to get scared and screamed, "Who are you?!" The voice yelled, "I am the one that died in the bath. If you try to forget me, you will die." Peppa went to go get her parents, but as soon as she said "mummy" and "daddy", she died and Peppa's parents had the same fate. It then showed an image of Peppa and George with realistic red eyes and blood all over them, they said "The world you're in is death!! All you do is die! It's not free and fun, it's murder and torture!" The episode ended after the screen faded to black. My brother, my sister, and I got horrified by the episode, we told our parents about the episode, they were shocked about what they heard, they said I probably had a nightmare but I said I didn't, I showed them the lost episode, and they were shocked! They were mad at us for ordering something without permission but decided to do something about the episode. They decided to call the creator of the episode and my brother and my sister went to watch different cartoons to get the stuff out of their minds, I decided to play games to get it out of my mind. The next day my parents received an email from the creator of Peppa Pig. It said: "Dear Timothy Pink I am sorry your children managed to watch this episode. This episode was meant to be the final episode to Peppa Pig. It was made by a bad man called "Michel Xim". It is unknown why he is in prison, but he is for a reason. He put the episode on TV and released it on only a few DVDs, And that's how your kids found out about this episode. I am extremely sorry. Best Wishes, Mark Baker" Now my brother, my sister, and I get nightmares all the time. We would always dream that Peppa and George would kill us. We would always wake up in terror. And that's why my brother, my sister and I will never watch Peppa Pig again. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes